UNIVERSAL CENTURY SAGA (STARGATE SG-1 MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UC PATH 1)
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: It is the fifth anniversary of the Laplace Miracle and a new era is about to shape the Earth Federation as a decade long secret is about to be revealed


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**Mobile Suit Gundam**_** or Stargate SG-1  
****PS. To All Grammar Purists, get lost!**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

.

**The Laplace+ Miracle**

.

.

**Universal Century 0105  
the fifth anniversary of the Laplace+ Miracle**  
**Dakar capital of the Earth Sphere Federation, **

Newly sworn in President Henry Hayes of the Earth Federation, defeated Senator Robert Kinsey who is also vying for the presidency but gain little support from the Earth/Colonists population.

Nickname _'Hayes the Reformist'_ Henry Hayes made the most noted change in the Earth Federation, and it started after he took the reins of president after assailants murdered his predecessor four years ago by assassins suspected to be hired by EF hardliners who refuses reforms after the **Laplace+ Box Incident**.

Hayes led the _reformist_ side of the EF government against the _hardliners_ side who fled the Earth and took control of their space colonies with their own private armies and EFSF supporters.

Heavily entrenched in their position of power, they refused to surrender without a fight, this resulted in the Earth Federation splitting into two factions, and the people took sides and waited the firefight to begin.

Yet for some strange reason, no one wanted to fire the first shot in a war that could easily decimate the entire Earth Sphere and the reason for that?

Citizens by the millions upon millions barricaded military bases with their own bodies, lying down on roads forcing soldiers, tanks and mobile suits not to move. Civilian spaceships block entrance and exits of EF warships along with civilians chaining themselves in gates to make sure that they never open.

The civilians of the Earth Federation, begs their army, not to fight.

Neither reformist nor hardliners dared to cross a road filled with millions of defenseless people lying down. The hardliner politicians tried to order their EF army to mo the citizens down but the officers go against it, and even their private armies is not stupid enough to even try, less they wish to become a target by EF wrath.

Cornered, the hardliners request a settlement with the reformist, and for over three years, it gave the politicians and diplomat's room to work for a way to end the civil war before the shooting really starts.

During the three years, discussions on how to deal with certain parts of the original charter and that both sides agree on most of them yet some they find it unacceptable.

**-o-**

**(Excerpts taken from Gundam Wiki)**

The Laplace's Box contains the original charter drafted in UC 0001 by the first Federation government. The charter itself contained Clause 9 within the Earth Federation constitution, and granted people who lived in space more freedom from the influence of Earth. Clause 9 itself was solid proof that the original constitution was signed by UN leaders and therefore legal.

**-o-**

Hardliner politicians find their power and influence in the colonies curtailed or massively reduced, yet it was this or a full-scale war that their side will lose in the end. Hayes enjoyed a tremendous support from the people and the military (mostly from experienced veteran officers of the _One Year War_) who favors to support Hayes reform policy while those on the Hardliners side are in the payroll of politicians.

As years go by, hardliners sees their powerbase dwindles as EFSF once supports them, have suddenly without warning, started to defect to the other side. Finding no choice but to accept, many curse the existence of the Laplace Box, as their rule over those living in space will end. The oppression as seen by those who call themselves as "spacenoids" will end once the agreement made; those living in space will have more to say in the Federation.

Three years of painstaking work is nearly complete, that is, until they reach one of the last two hurdles given by Laplace Box's…an amendment: _"If one ever becomes a Newtype, then he/she shall have the priority to run the government"._

**-o-**

**(Excerpts taken from Gundam Wiki)**

Since Newtypes, who are considered "the next stage of human evolution", are mostly people who did not earn power nor were democratically elected, granting them power in the Federation government would cost the Earth Federation politicians their earned positions, and so it would undermine the ideals of democracy.

Also, because the original Universal Century Charter actually mentions the rise of "beings capable of perfectly understanding one another without misconceptions" - the exact definition of Newtypes - Laplace's Box essentially validates Zeon Zum Deikun's Newtype theory.

**-o-**

The one part of the original charter that the government refuse to accept, as the current administration questions the former First Federation government thinking of just granting power to any Newtype. Henry Hayes himself question that, as to what did they base it upon that newtypes could do better in leading the people of Earth than anyone else…as if they were God's anointed.

**-o-**

**(Excerpts taken from Gundam Wiki)**

One should note that, as proven through Char Aznable, Paptimus Scirocco, Haman Karn and Glemy Toto, Newtypes, in spite of their gifts and "perfections", are still human; as such, they are entirely capable of hatred and malevolence (as well as complete disregard toward understanding) and capable of not understanding people, and so hold as much potential toward tyranny, oppression and persecution to any Oldtype.

**-o-**

In the end, a new charter will have to be written with all of the old charter written in it except for one. In regards to Newtype's: _people identified as newtype's will have to earn a position in government like everyone else who wish to serve in government._

If the people wish to elect a Newtype into leadership, then it will be by the people's own freewill and their freewill alone.

The last list in the discussion is **Zeon**, and its fate is hanging by a thread because many hardliners blames Zeon for their situation and are itching to annihilate every Zeon colony as punishment for opening **Laplace+ Box**.

President Henry Hayes however, will not have any of that kind train of thought, and he warned the hardliners side to do no such actions to the Zeon's or risks retaliation from the reformist. He also went further of filing criminal charges on several members of the hardliners ranging from drug trafficking, slavery and murder to a number of human rights violations.

Still giving Zeon full Independence is something the EF government is very concern about. Weary that, allowing Zeon remnant to reorganize back to the Principality, could organize another Zeon Army and spur another war that no one in the EF wants.

**Mineva Lao Zabi**, leader of the reformed Zeon Reformist Movement, promises peace with the Earth Federation as Zeon is also tired of the endless cycle of war that leads to nowhere. Surprisingly, she earns the support of not just the people of Zeon but also from the other colonists from the seven sides and even from the EFSF.

After the signing of the new charter, the Earth Federation Government orders a complete and immediate withdrawal of all military forces to all pre-One Year War territories within two years.

Universal Century December 31, 0098, the end of the Laplace+ Civil War…not one bullet was fired not one life was lost.

All of the seven sides and the moon were rejoicing, and that the Laplace+ Civil War is now called the **Laplace+ Miracle** and as promised by Henry Hayes, EFSF troops withdraw the last troops from Zeon Space in Universal Century December 31, 0101

Henry Hayes watches the people with a smile, as they celebrate the fifth year anniversary of the end of the civil war but also welcoming the New Year with a system wide party with the EF government picking up the bill.

With him in the office of the president is Admiral Bright Noa of the First Earth Federation Space Fleet and he and the president is ever so grateful for the people who stand between two armies to keep them away from fighting and help settle differences peacefully.

"Look out there Noa" the president said, "have you ever seen a more grander sight, than seeing families enjoying themselves"

"It's a good year for everyone and everyone is looking forward for another good year"

"Yes, a good year has pass by...all being paid by the lives of men and women fighting outside our solar system, as we all have for the past ten years" he said calmly and soberly remember the people fighting a clandestine war beyond the solar system.

"It's a good thing we did not fight a civil war, otherwise we could have depleted ourselves and left the Earth defenseless from the Goa'uld invasion," Noa said "Any other way that gone, it would have been disastrous for the Earth Federation"

"Lucky us it did not" the president remark "now we must focus on disclosure and hopefully people are in a forgiving mode after keeping this secret from them for so long"

"The Stargate Program" Noa muttered

"We better get ready for the storm it will create"


End file.
